tattletail_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Talking Tattletails
Baby Talking Tattletail, or simply Tattletail, is the deuteragonist of Tattletail. The toy brand was developed by Waygetter Electronics. The player is supposed to receive one as a present on Christmas Day, but the protagonist opens it five days early in the basement. The player must take care of Tattletail's needs every night before they can return to sleep. In the Kaleidoscope campaign, Tattletail seems different and the player must figure out why. Overview Appearance & Features Tattletail is somewhat small and has an egg-shaped body with small, human-like feet and a cat-like face. He has a small heart-shaped nose and large blue eyes with purple-blue eyelids, complete with large pointed ears resembling those of Furbies. Tattletail's fur can come in many different colors, and he is shown to be available in purple, yellow, and blue colors in the game. He appears to wear leg warmers that are usually difficult to notice at first. He also has an egg hole on the bottom of his model and a small tuft of hair on his head alongside a very-hard-to-see sharp-ended tail. In addition to this, Tattletail is able to speak, respond, and react to the environment around him, almost appearing sentient in this way. The tuft of fur on the top of his head is able to be brushed, and he can also eat real food - said food goes into eggs that Tattletail is capable of laying, and these are left scattered all over the house. Occasionally he must also be recharged in order to keep functioning. 'Effects' When Mama Tattletail attack and bite victims, Baby Talking Tattletail possesses both Anti-Tattletail infection powers and Tattletail infection bite. When Scott Jones was infected by Mama Tattletail, if anyone can be punished for destroying Tattletail as they are bitten by Scott where turned into a giant eggs which hatched Tattletails after hearing Mama Tattletail’s Story I cassette. But the real cure is to bring punished victims back to life: Baby Tattletail’s blood which restores to their normal live leaving Tattletails reborn as replacements. Gameplay The aforementioned features that Tattletail possesses must be frequently monitored and attended to by the player. While he is equipped, three bars in the top left-hand corner of the screen display his needs, allowing the player to distinguish which needs must be paid attention to first. Tattletail is also responsible for emitting a plethora of noises that can alert Mama Tattletail to the player's location. His in-game appearances are as follows: December 20, 1998 The player opens their Christmas present early, which is revealed to be a purple-furred Baby Talking Tattletail. He is to be fed and groomed before he is then put back in his box and wrapped back up. Then the player must return to bed. December 21, 1998 Tattletail is found in the dryer when the player goes to investigate the clunking noise coming from the basement. As Tattletail's battery will be low, he must be charged before he prompts the player to play a game. The player is accordingly tasked with finding a vase to "play" with. In doing this, the vase breaks and the lights go out. After the player retrieves the flashlight, Mama is seen briefly in the dark just before the lights turn back on. Tattletail is then to be put back into his box and wrapped up, after commenting that he finds Mama scary. December 22, 1998 After inserting the tape into Mama and listening to it, Tattletail is found upstairs, having made a mess in the living room. Then he wants to be taken to Mama, whom, upon the player arriving to her previous location, has vanished. Tattletail is to be put back in his box and wrapped back up. December 23, 1998 Tattletail is found in the garage, conversing with a yellow Tattletail. The player interacts with this Tattletail by playing Hide & Seek with it, in which the yellow Tattletail goes to hide for an increasing amount of time while the player is left to survive with their own Tattletail against Mama. December 24, 1998 Tattletail appears at the beginning of the night in front of the player's bed, repeatedly prompting the player to wake up. After he is picked up, he says that he and other implied Tattletails are "having a party for Mama". The player is requested to help them. The player is led towards the basement, where the previous yellow Tattletail is accompanied by a blue Tattletail. The player sets down their own Tattletail on the charging station and is told to bring friends from under the Christmas tree and in the garage, alongside other various items, all the while avoiding Mama. Bringing down and placing these items accordingly will then begin a seance involving a pentagram to banish Mama. During said seance, Mama will steal the candles and hide them in vases around the basement, while also hunting the player. Surviving the seance and destroying the VHS tape ends in the five Tattletails being wrapped into presents, after which the player goes to bed. December 25, 1998 Bad Ending Edit A Tattletail box is given to the player on Christmas Day. After it is opened, it is shown to be empty, which then triggers Mama to jumpscare the player, thus meaning the ritual was unsuccessful. Good/Secret Ending Purple Tattletail is in his box on Christmas morning. He will give the player his tag, on which is recorded his manufacturing information and date of 'birth,' as well as a Golden Flashlight, which takes longer to drain than the normal flashlight. The player then goes to wake up their mother. Upon opening the door, the mother can be heard yawning, and Tattletail thanks the player. The game ends on a white screen. Kaleidoscope Campaign December 25, 1998 The player is instructed to open their gift, which is a purple Tattletail. However, Tattletail now looks different, with a dull grayish tone to his fur, gray eyelids and green eyes. He also speaks in a lower-pitched robotic monotone. Tend to his needs, then listen to his facts, many of which are obvious. "Neptune is a planet in our solar system" being an example. Tattletail's voice will slowly distort until he shuts off. Head to the door to investigate the knocking. The door will be open and there will be a package. Open it, and read the letter. It then heads to the next (Previous) night. December 24, 1998 Tattletail appears at the beginning of the night in front of the player's bed, repeatedly prompting the player to wake up. After he is picked up, bring him to the basement and Yellow Tattletail, Blue Tattletail, and Mama can be found having a tea party instead of a ritual. Put Tattletail on the plate, and the player gets a letter after Tattletail utters another fact. December 23, 1998 Tattletail appears in front of the player's bed again, prompting them to wake up. After doing so, the player should head through the kitchen, where the Yellow Tattletail can be found crying and complaining that his egg is gone, and Mama Tattletail will be consoling him. The blue Tattletail will be in the garage, with the stolen egg. Open it to receive yet another letter. December 22, 1998 The player is woken up to a grinding noise coming from the basement. Tattletail will be on the Protagonist's dresser once again. Pick up the flashlight (it will be on the floor in front of the basement door) and head down to where Mama first appears in the regular campaign, stopping to have Tattletail tell a knock-knock joke along the way. Mama will be wide awake and looking around. Turn her off, and her chase music begins to play. Head upstairs and into the sitting room, where the lights turn back on. Mama is seen again, gifting eggs to the yellow and blue Tattletails, the blue one's egg having broken quickly. December 21, 1998 The player is woken up to a clunking noise, just like in the main game. However, upon going down to the basement, Tattletail will be on a table next to the washing machine. Turn it off and retrieve the clothes. Then, pick up Tattletail and head to the nearby open door where Mama Tattletail can be seen congratulating the yellow and blue Tattletails for having fixed a vase. Break the vase and read the letter. December 20, 1998 The player is instructed to go and open their present early. The present is Tattletail, still not returned to normal. Go and open the package on the table to reveal another letter. The letter presents the player with two choices: either go to bed and have Tattletail be boring forever (without having to worry about Mama) or enter the Kaleidoscope and try to fix the changed memories. The player can do either one, though going to bed will immediately end the game. Inside the Kaleidoscope The player will have to carry Tattletail through the Kaleidoscope, all the while tending to Tattletail's needs with the many refrigerators, brushes and charging stands that there are. Watch the VHS tape. December 20, 1998? The player is instructed to open their Christmas present early. Doing so reveals Tattletail, who is finally back to normal. After feeding and grooming Tattletail, go to wrap him back up. He will tell a knock-knock joke about oranges. Mama Tattletail, now savage again, finishes the line. Leaving the Kaleidoscope The player will have to escape the Kaleidoscope, all the while attending to Tattletail's needs and evading Mama Tattletail. Once they escape, the player will be taken back to Christmas Day. The Real December 25, 1998 The player is instructed to open their present. As they do, Mama's chase music will play but Tattletail will be in the present. He thanks them for fixing him, with a gift. Said gift is one final letter, congratulating the player. Tattletail then tells the player another knock-knock joke. When the player asks "Me who?", the camera pans slowly down and zooms into Tattletail as Mama's chase music plays again. However, the screen then irises around Tattletail as he says "Me love you! Hehehe!". The screen irises out and the game ends. Trivia * Tattletail's gender has been debated among fans, but the song in the trailer refers to Tattletail as "he", making him officially male. * During the development of the game, the developers originally planned for the Baby Talking Tattletail toys to be evil. * Tattletail has an official Twitter account, which randomly posts phrases spoken by the character in-game and occasionally responds to mentions. ** From 4th May - 1st June, Tattletail's official Twitter was changed to reflect Boring Tattletail instead of the original Tattletail. * All of the Baby Talking Tattletails are voiced by Ryann Shannon. * Tattletail's tail is rarely shown, despite his name and concept art. It's very small. * White and black versions of Tattletail are shown on the official Tattletail box, and weren't seen in-game until the Kaleidoscope Update. The two Tattletails appear in the Kaleidoscope campaign as Night-Night and Snowglobe, but they are "defective models" due to them missing a Waydrive. ** There is also a brown version, which is never seen in-game as a character. * According to the Tattletail's tag, he was born in Decent, IL on February 25, 1998. Its zip code corresponds to the real town of Dwight, IL. * Due to countless details in the game, it is very likely that the purple Tattletails are by far the most common to find, the yellow Tattletails being uncommon, and the blue Tattletail being the rarest. * Tattletail comes with Tattle treats, which aren't seen in-game. * Before the "Gift Update", Tattletail had white lines around his nose. * His name is a portmanteau of "tattletale" and "tail". ** A tattletale is a person (often a child) who constantly tells on other people. *** Notably, the last line of Tattletail's description from Waygetter Electronics said: "You have to love me... or I'll tell!" * Tattletail's official model is available on Steam Workshop, along with his box and Mama Tattletail. ** The turquoise version of Tattletail is also available, which is never seen in the game at all. * The description on the Waygetter Electronics site describes more about Tattletail: "I’m Tattletail™, the amazing new pet from Waygetter Electronics® Electronics! sic I just know we’ll be best friends!" Waygetter Descriptions * I love to talk and sing to you! * I can hear you! The more you talk to me, the more I learn! * I can really see... But I’m afraid of the dark! * My mouth really moves when you feed me! * Feed me treats and I might surprise you with a Gift Egg™! * You have to love me... or I’ll tell! Category:Characters Category:Tattletail Collections Category:Tattletail Merchandise